


Such a scary thing

by jackieyeet



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieyeet/pseuds/jackieyeet
Summary: Shaun gets to understand a little more about his patient, Mason





	Such a scary thing

**Author's Note:**

> hey, please help me on Wattpad ! feel free to request too!

"The human mind is such a scary thing" 

      Shaun walks with a clipboard in his hand as he walks around the hallways. He just finished checking up on a patient. He had somehow managed to swallow a squeaky dog toy. He though it was unusual.

     "It works in ways beyond from what we can imagine"

     He looks at the clipboard for his other patient. He recently had surgery for swallow a magnet. No one has his motive for right now. Dr. Melendez says he shouldn't pry with the boy. Shaun decided to ask.

     He enters the room lightly, "Hello," he pulls out his chart "Your throat is going to feel like it's burning from the scraping of the magnet but it's going to be fine." he sits in the chair.

     "You should have a quick recovery, the medicine Dr. Melendez gave you should help with pain." 

     They boy nods with a hum. He looks out the window. Down at the entrance there's a family with a kid leaving together, they all looked happy. He sighs.

     "Mason," Shaun starts. The boy looks over "Why did you swallow the magnet?"

     He looks down, "My parents work alot, they barely pay any attention to me" 

     Shaun nods, "Hmm"

     "I always ask to do things with them, it's always 'not now Mason', 'Maybe later Mason'. Sometimes they agree but then suddenly, there's a change of plans"

     "Sometimes, it makes us do things we don't want to, just out of fear"

     "I just want them to spend time with me. I'm just scared that they'll never have time for me, so I swallowed the magnet so they'll make time." 

     Shaun looks around the room. Shaun's father never spent time with him. He always though he was nothing, just because he couldn't act "normal". He sees where he's coming from, but doesn't understand why he would do something that could potentially kill him.

     "So.. you ate the magnet just so you could be with your parents?" Shaun knows he's not supposed to be doing what he's doing, but he just can't help himself. 

     "Yeah," He looks at Shaun, then around the room "But as you can see, it didn't really work. They had "business" to attend to. So, Instead of staying with their son, they decided their job was more important"

     He looks down at the bedsheets and sighs. For a second, Shaun swore he saw him cry. Mason wiped his eyes.

     Shaun stands, "You're gonna be fine, if there's anything you need, there's a button on the side of the bed and it should ring the nurse" he nods and heads out the door. 

     Shaun heads over to the cafeteria after finishing up. Mason was the last patient he had to check up on. Jared and Claire were waiting for him there so they could eat together.

     "Sometimes, it makes us do things we just can't explain"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Jared takes a swig of his water, "I heard there was a kidnapping in the cafeteria"

     Claire looks up at him, "There was a kidnapping here!?!"

     Jared backs up "Woah, chill out he woke up." He laughs at his own joke as Claire hits him in the arm.

     "You don't joke like that." Claire crosses her arms. Jared laughs at her.

     "Yeah, I know, but the look on your face was everything- oh, Shaun's finally here."

     Claire turns to see one of her favourite friends, Shaun, "Hello, Shaun! You're finished with the work Melendez gave you?"

     Shaun nods "Yes, I believe I finished it in a timely manner." He flashed a tiny smile, but it faded quickly. Claire smiles at him, Shaun loves it when he does his work on time.

     "I believe so too, come on, Jared and I were waiting. I think we should go eat now before our time is up" She walks towards the counter to buy a sandwich.

     Jared pats Shaun's back, "C'mon lets eat."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "I'm just saying, they could be planning something, wherever they are.." Jared says eating another cookie.

     "For the last time Jared, the Illuminati is not real" Claire was getting annoyed with him. She runs the bridge of her nose with her hand.

     "But Claire, There's alot of theories! There's so much that has happened! How can you say that if you've been blind to this?"

     "Yes, Jared. Theories. Series of ideas or thoughts."

     "Shaun, tell Claire she's wrong. You know everything don't you?" 

     Claire hit Jared's arm. "Sorry, Sorry. Shaun, Just tell her she's wrong. You must know something about this don't you?"

     "Shaun?"

      Shaun wasn't paying any attention to the squabble Claire and Jared were having, come to think of it, he wasn't paying attention to anything they were talking about. Instead, he was thinking. Thinking about what Mason had told him, about why he ate the magnets. Swallowing magnets is dangerous for any living animal. For, the iron in the blood will collect together making it more and more impossible for the blood to flow through.

     Mason just wanted to spend time with his parents, just like Shaun wanted his father to get along with him. Mason put his life at risk, his own life, just to spend time with his parents. But, like Dr. Park says, some things have a little intricate than what they seem. Mason has to have something going on to possibly almost get himself killed.

     From what he knew, no kid would have gone this far just to get their parents' attention. They would've acted up in school, or misbehaved at home. Unless, what he knows is too little, or Mason is lying.

     "Shaun? Shaaaun? Shaun!" He snaps his head quickly to look at who was calling his name. It was Claire.

     "Huh?" oblivious to almost everything that has happened, Shaun answers her.

     "We- Jared, was talking about the Illuminati. Tell him it's not real" 

     "Woah woah woah. For a fact, it IS real!"  
    
     "For the last time Jared! No it's not! Shaun! tell him!" 

     Shaun looks at both of them, "I'm... busy" 

     "No answer, which meaaans, I'm right!" Jared exclaims

     "No it does no-" Jared, Claire, and Shaun got paged. It was about Mason. They all got up and quickly ran up the stairs, there was no time for the elevator, and towards his room.

     There was a couple nurses and Dr. Melendez in the room, Mason was coughing up blood everywhere.

     "What happened!?" Claire practically yelled.

     "He was laying in his bed when he called a nurse, he was coughing alot, it could have cause the scratching in his esophagus to worsen and start to bleed, he then started coughing blood. We're not so sure we need a CT"

     Melendez look at Jared, Claire, and Shaun, "Murphy, go ready a CT. Kalu, Brown help me get a chest X-ray" He then proceeded to help Mason. 

     Shaun ran out the room as quickly as he could.

     He's going to die alone, Shaun thought, All because he wanted attention from his father and mother. He ran quickly, turning left and right, through doors, it seemed as it never end. And they're not even here for him.

============================

[A/N] Hey, I might've not gotten alot of things right but I'm trying my best


End file.
